


Past Sins

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Walter is shot and Alex goes after the Smoking Man





	Past Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Okay, so where are we going?" Alex asked from the backseat of the van. It was 

their last day at the cabin and Walter and Fox decided that they wanted to do 

something special with Alex before they returned to Washington.

 

They had woken up early and packed a picnic lunch, then Walter had herded them 

into the van. He was sitting behind the wheel of the car, steering it carefully 

down a rutted track.

 

"You'll find out when we get there." Walter replied with a grin.

 

"It's a surprise Lexi." Fox told him with a grin. "So just be patient."

 

"I am being patient, I just wanted to know where we are going." Alex replied.

 

"Well, wherever it is." Walter said. "We are here."

 

Alex looked up at the sign over the entrance. "A horse riding ranch?"

 

"That's right." Fox said. "We are taking you riding Alex."

 

The younger man looked at both Fox and Walter as though they had both lost their 

minds. "I've never been on the back of a horse in my life."

 

"Don't worry, both Walter and I know how to ride, we'll look after you." Fox 

told him, his hazel eyes dancing with wicked glee.

 

Alex sighed, he had thought that they were all going on a simple picnic, now 

horses were involved. This was something that he did not bargain for.

 

They pulled up in front of some large white buildings that were obviously 

stables. Several horses were grazing in an open paddock nearby.

 

Alex took one look at these large intimidating creatures and swallowed hard. 

There was no way he was getting onto the back of one of these...no way in the 

world.

 

Walter and Fox got out of the van, a tall gray haired man wearing jeans and a 

plaid shirt was leaning against the gate, cowboy hat cocked back on his head. 

His face was handsome in a weathered kind of way.

 

"Hi there folks." He greeted them as Walter walked over to where he was 

standing.

 

"Hi, I rang yesterday My name's Walter Skinner." Walter extended his hand, the 

other man took it in a surprisingly strong grip. "That's right, you called and 

booked three horses for the day."

 

Walter grinned. "That's right."

 

"For the three of you fellas?" The ranch owner asked. Walter nodded. "Of 

course."

 

"Hmmm." The ranch owner nodded thoughtfully. "Because that young fella there 

looks like he doesn't want to budge out of the car, that's why I was asking." He 

grinned.

 

Walter turned around. It was true, Fox was trying to coax Alex out of the van, 

but Alex was stubbornly refusing.

 

Walter chuckled. "It's his first time horse riding, so I guess he's a little 

nervous."

 

"Don't worry, I'll see that he gets something gentle." The ranch owner replied.

 

He went to get the horses ready and Walter walked back over to the van.

 

"Come on Alex, out you get." He ordered the younger man. Alex shook his head. 

 

Fox sighed. "Lexi, you don't want to miss the picnic do you?"

 

"Just leave me some food here, I'll be fine." Alex replied.

 

"Alex...out now!" Walter stood, arms crossed over his broad chest, his face 

stern. The Assistant Director had now surfaced.

 

"I don't want to." Alex hissed. "Walter, I don't like horses....they scare me."

 

"Don't be silly." Fox replied. "Look, when I lived in England, I learned to 

ride, it's not hard. Come on, it will be fun."

 

Alex looked from Fox to Walter and back again, they could see the uncertainty in 

his face.

 

"Here they are!"

 

Walter and Fox turned around, the ranch owner had come out leading three horse, 

all saddled and ready to go. A beautiful bay gelding and two Appaloosa mares.

 

"Great." Fox said. "Come on Alex."

 

Reluctantly Alex climbed out of the van. He had gained some weight since they 

had been living at the cabin and his limp was no longer quite so pronounced. He 

no longer needed the crutches, although his leg still ached if he walked for too 

long.

 

The ranch owner gave Alex a friendly smile. "This is Crissa, she's a sweet 

little mare, gentle as a kitten, she'll carry you, no problems."

 

Alex eyed the gentle eyes Appaloosa dubiously. She seemed harmless enough but...

 

He reached up to stroke her mane, running his hand over the thick coarse hair. 

The horse nickered softly and shook her head. 

 

"There, she likes you." The ranch owner said.

 

Walter had taken the picnic food out of the back of the van and stowed it in the 

saddle bags of the bay gelding that he was going to ride. Then after helping 

Alex mount his horse, both Fox and Walter mounted theirs and they were soon 

headed down the narrow track into the thick forest.

 

Fox and Walter handled their horses easily, keeping close to Alex, making sure 

that he was all right. They were both aware that Alex had still not reached his 

full strength, although he was a lot better than what he was when they had first 

brought him to the mountains to rest and recuperate from his torture at the 

hands of the Consortium.

 

"Here Alex, hold the reins like this." Walter said, showing him how to grip the 

long strips of leather between his fingers. "It will give you more control over 

the horse, see."

 

Alex adjusted the grip. "I suppose you rode all the time on the farm." He said, 

concentrating on trying to stay on the horse.

 

Walter smiled. "That's right, I learned to ride when I was four years old, we 

had five horse when I was a kid, Mum and Dad still have a couple of horses 

around the farm, even though neither of them do much riding these days."

 

"I don't know why anyone would want to." Alex replied through gritted teeth as 

he grimly hung onto the reins.

 

"It was Phoebe that taught me." Fox said as he cantered easily beside Walter's 

horse. "She insisted that we go riding every Saturday morning no matter what the 

weather was like.

 

"Must have been fun for you." Alex grunted. His mare moved at a slow rocking 

gait, that was making him feeling a little dizzy.

 

Walter looked across at Fox. "I don't think Alex is enjoying himself." He said.

 

Fox looked over at the younger man perched precariously on the saddle. "I think 

you're right."

 

"Well, we are going to have to fix that aren't we." Walter replied with a 

twinkle in his eye. "After all, this is his day, we can't have him not enjoying 

himself."

 

Suddenly, Walter leaned over and plucked the younger man from the saddle and 

planted him firmly in front.

 

"Walter...w...what are you doing?" He spluttered. He felt the older man's 

powerful arms wrap around him, holding him firmly in place on the saddle in 

front of him.

 

"You can ride with me for awhile." Walter told him. Fox had taken the reins of 

Alex's horse and they three of them continued to ride through the thick, 

secluded forest.

 

Alex could feel Walter's strong thighs under his own, helping him keep his 

balance as the horse gently cantered down the rough track. Suddenly he felt 

Walter's warms lips press the back of his neck, nibbling the sensitive skin 

there. 

 

Alex shuddered and leaned back, turning his head towards his lover, so Walter 

could plunder the younger man's mouth with his own. He could feel the cool metal 

of Alex's braces as he ran his tongue lightly across the younger man's teeth.

 

Alex gasped, feeling his penis becoming hard and pressing against the thick 

material of his jeans.

 

"Oh god, Walter." He moaned. Suddenly he felt himself flung forward across the 

pommel of the saddle, his face almost touching the thick mane of the bay 

gelding.

 

"Walter...what...?"

 

"If I were you, I'd hold still Alex." He heard Fox say with a laugh.

 

All of a sudden, Alex could feel cool air waft over his backside. Straining his 

head around, he caught a glimpse of Walter folding a pocket knife and putting it 

back into the pocket of his denim jacket.

 

"Walter, what the hell did you do?" He cried, he put his hand to his bottom, 

there was no material there at all. He entire seat had been cut out of his jeans 

and boxers, leaving his backside completely bare.

 

"Here, you'll need this." Fox said as he handed a tube of lubricant from his own 

jacket pocket. He handed it to Walter.

 

"Are you both crazy." Alex yelped as he felt the cool lubricant applied to his 

anus. Walter's slick fingers slid inside Alex, preparing him. Then the younger 

man was lifted up. Walter had unzipped his own jeans, taking his erect cock out. 

He angled a protesting Alex down onto his penis until he was seated inside Alex, 

to the hilt.

 

Alex groaned and closed his eyes as he felt the long slick shaft inside him. His 

own penis had fully awakened now and he wiggled slightly.

 

Suddenly Walter kicked his horse into a fast canter, causing Alex to gasp as the 

quickened gait caused him to be lifted up and down on Walter's engorged member.

 

Fox watched all this, his own cock stiffening. Alex gasped and moaned as his 

prostate was subjected to the most exquisite torture. 

 

Walter kissed Alex's neck and ear as he thrust deep inside the younger man, then 

Alex felt Walter's cock spasm, a hot jet of semen flooding deep inside him.

 

Carefully, he was lifted up and leaned over the pommel once more, he felt the 

cool touch of a Wet Wipe as Walter carefully used the disposable moist towelet 

to clean him up.

 

"My turn." Fox said, bringing his own horse up as close as he could.

 

Alex felt himself lifted up once again in. He privately marveled at the AD's 

strength. This time he was planted in front of Fox, balancing against his 

thighs.

 

Once again, he felt the cool soothing lube applied to his sensitive anus and 

once again a thick hard cock was seated deep within him.

 

"Oh fuck!" Alex groaned. His own cock was throbbing with need now, making him 

whimper. His balls felt as though they were filled with hot lead. If he didn't 

get some relief soon...

 

He could feel Fox moving inside him, his thrusts deep and urgent, helped along 

by the horse's leisurely canter.

 

Another spasm, and soon Alex was leaning back against an extremely satisfied Fox 

Mulder.

 

"Love you." Fox whispered into Alex's ear. 

 

"Mmmm." Alex sighed, his eyes glazed. His hand drifted down to the front of his 

jeans, to the bulge there.

 

Fox reached over and trapped his hand, holding it in his own. 

 

"Foxxxx." Alex whined.

 

"Wait until I say you can." Fox told him firmly. Alex groaned, his need was 

rapidly growing urgent now.

 

"Come on Fox...please..."

 

"Poor Alex." Walter said with a hint of unholy glee in his voice. "We had better 

do something before he explodes."

 

Alex heard Fox chuckle. "Looks like there might be a clearing up ahead, we can 

stop there."

 

Fox was right, there was a small sheltered clearing, complete with a shallow 

brook. They pulled the horses up and carefully tethered them to an elm tree with 

low hanging branches. Alex went to dismount, but Walter caught the young man and 

lifted him down, setting him firmly on his feet.

 

Alex lifted his face up and allowed himself to be thoroughly kissed. Walter ran 

his tongue along Alex's mouth, making him shudder with delight.

 

"Walter..." He gasped, a light sheen of sweat dappled his brow. His cock was 

straining desperately against the material of his jeans.

 

Carefully Walter reached down and unzipped the front of his jeans, releasing his 

engorged penis. Alex moaned in anticipation.

 

Slowly, Walter turned Alex around to face Fox, running his hand over Alex's 

backside. Fox knelt in front of him, taking his hard penis into his mouth, 

running his tongue up and down the slick shaft. Walter slid two fingers inside 

Alex, thrusting gently, listening to the younger man's moans of pleasure.

 

It did not take long for Alex to reach climax, semen shooting into Fox's mouth. 

Alex went limp falling into Walter's arms.

 

Fox stood up grinning. "Is he still alive?" He asked, touching Alex's cheek. 

 

"Mmmmm." Alex murmured. He was totally blissed out.

 

"Barely." Walter replied. Laughing, he lifted Alex into his arms and carried him 

over to the center of the grassy clearing, laying him down.

 

Fox walked over to where the horses were tethered, and unpacked the picnic gear.

 

After the blanket was spread out, and all the food placed on it. Walter gently 

woke Alex up out of his sex sated stupor. "Come on sweetheart, time to wake up 

and have something to eat."

 

Alex opened his eyes. "Food?" He asked groggily.

 

"That's right baby."

 

With help, Alex sat up. "Wow." He remarked dazedly. "What happened to me?"

 

"I think that Fox and I overloaded your circuits." Walter replied. He gathered a 

still out of it Alex into his arms, holding him firmly.

 

Fox chuckled. "I think we had better feed him and get him back home before 

either of us does any more damage to him."

 

The three of them ate the sandwiches and salad that Walter had made earlier that 

morning, enjoying the soft early spring sunshine slanting down through the 

trees, the quiet solitude of the forest and most of all, each other.

 

Finally it was time to pack up and head back to the ranch. Walter helped Alex 

back up onto Crissa, who was peacefully munching the sweet grass growing around 

the base of the elm tree.

 

Alex carefully took the reins in his hand, holding them the way that Walter had 

showed him. Fox and Walter both mounted their horses with an ease that Alex 

envied. It was not easy to get used to handling a horse, and having only one 

good arm made it even more difficult, but he had to admit, he did end up having 

fun.

 

They headed their horses back the way they had come, Walter riding close to 

Alex, making sure that he was all right.

 

After a while the ranch came into view. Alex pulled his horse up, his face had 

suddenly become very red.

 

"Alex, what's wrong?" Fox asked concerned.

 

"My jeans." Alex said, he had just remembered that Walter had cut the seat out 

of them, leaving his behind completely exposed.

 

He turned to Walter accusingly. "What am I going to do now? I can't get off the 

dammed horse, everyone will see."

 

Walter bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, the truth of it was, 

making love to Alex while sitting in the saddle had been a spur of the moment 

thing so he did not think to pack extra pants for Alex.

 

Fox looked over at Walter, repressing a grin. "We can't just sit here, we have 

to return the horses."

 

"Shit!" Alex exploded. "What am I going to do?"

 

Walter took his jacket off and handed it to Alex. "Tie this around your waist, 

it should help hide the damage."

 

Alex did as he was told, fixing the jacket so that it hung down, covering his 

naked bottom.

 

The ranch owner was waiting for them, leaning against the gate, hat still firmly 

fixed on his head. "So how did you fella's enjoy the ride?" He asked, his words 

coming out in a slow drawl.

 

"It was great, thanks." Fox replied as both he and Walter dismounted, Alex 

followed a little more slowly, acutely aware of the ranch owner's eyes on him.

 

"And how did you go there young fella? Crissa treat you good?"

 

"Oh yes, she was wonderful, I had no problems at all." Alex replied truthfully. 

"Thanks." He began to edge sideways towards where the car was parked.

 

"Pleased to hear it young man." The ranch owner replied, an odd little twinkle 

had crept into his sharp blue eyes. He turned to Walter. "Well, lets settle up 

the bill then."

 

Walter pulled his wallet out and paid the hire fee for the horses. Alex, seeing 

his chance while the ranch owner was occupied, turned and fled towards the car, 

unaware the Walter's jacket had become loose and slipped slightly, revealing a 

glimpse of a bare cheek. The ranch owner chose that moment to look up, he 

chuckled and shook his head.

 

"It seems like you boys had yourselves some fun out there today." He remarked as 

he accepted the money.

 

Walter laughed. "We certainly did."

 

Alex heard the exchange and realized what happened. He mentally let out a vivid 

stream of curses in both Russian and English. Mostly directed at a certain 

Assistant Director with the FBI.

 

He seated himself in the backseat of the van, watching while Walter and Fox 

shook hands with the ranch owner, trading a couple of jokes, probably directed 

at the state of his undress.

 

Finally Walter and Fox stowed the picnic gear away and got into the car.

 

"You okay back there Alex?" Fox asked.

 

"Just fine thank you." Alex replied sulkily.

 

Walter turned his head around to look at the younger man, who appeared rather 

upset.

 

"What's wrong Alex?"

 

"He saw my butt didn't he?" Alex replied.

 

"Only a little Alex, honestly." Walter replied. "And he thought it was a very 

cute little butt as well."

 

"Great, now I have become a laughing stock." Alex replied sullenly.

 

"Not at all Alex." Walter replied. "And no sulking, we are going to enjoy our 

last evening here understand? I don't want anything to spoil it. Is that clear?"

 

"Bully." Alex muttered under his breath.

 

"What was that you said Alex?"

 

"I said okay." Alex replied louder this time.

 

Walter and Fox dared not look at each other for fear they would start laughing 

and really upset Alex. Even though he was becoming more trusting and open with 

his feelings, it was still a painfully long and slow process. The torture that 

he had endured when he had been taken by those Consortium bastards... the cruel 

training that he had suffered when he had been first 'recruited'. It had all 

served to create an unhappy emotionally unstable young man.

 

They rode in silence back to the cabin, Alex had curled up on the backseat, 

dozing lazily. Except for that little mishap at the ranch, it had been a 

wonderful day.

 

"Wake up honey, we are home." Alex opened his eyes. The van was parked in front 

of the cabin.

 

Patches of winter snow still lay soggy heaps around the bases of the trees and 

near the cabin's porch but they would soon be gone as the weather warmed up.

 

They climbed out of the van and carried the picnic gear up to the cabin, Alex 

still yawning.

 

"I think you can go upstairs for a hot bath and a long nap young man." Walter 

said, his voice firm. They had to be ever mindful that Alex's health was still 

fragile and he tired easily.

 

"Okay Walter." Alex replied. He was feeling too tired to argue. "Oh, this is 

yours." Without thinking, Alex untied the denim jacket and handed it back to 

Walter, who, biting back a grin, took it from him.

 

Alex turned to head upstairs, when he felt a warm swat to his naked behind. "Oh 

crap!" Too late he remembered that the seat had been removed thanks to Walter's 

handy pocket knife.

 

Hand positioned behind him to try and protect his bare butt, he dashed up the 

stairs and into the bedroom, face flaming as he heard the laughter from his two 

lovers.

 

Downstairs, Walter turned to Fox, still chuckling. "That little boy of ours does 

tend to get himself into all kinds of trouble doesn't he?"

 

"I'd better go and check on him." Fox said as he headed upstairs. Walter watched 

him go, marveling at his young lover's graceful body as he walked up the stairs.

 

You are dammed lucky to have two such gorgeous lovers Walter. He told himself as 

he went into the living room to start a fire in the large open fireplace, so 

that the room would be nice and cozy for when Fox came back downstairs.

 

Upstairs, Alex was just settling into the tub full of hot water, easing himself 

down. His jeans were beyond repair so he had thrown them in the trash bin, the 

rest of his clothes he had tossed into the dirty clothes hamper.

 

He laid back against the back of the bath tub, closing his eyes, his shoulders 

and legs were aching from being unaccustomed to being in the saddle. Just then 

there was a knock at the door and Fox stuck his head inside the steamy bathroom.

 

"Hey Alex how are you doing?"

 

Alex opened his eyes, he smiled over at Fox lazily. "I think I have strained 

every muscle in my body, But that other than that, I'm fine. What about you?"

 

"I'm okay." Fox replied with a laugh. "It's always rough after the first time in 

the saddle, you feel like your bruised and chafed all over, but the more you 

ride, the quicker you get used to it."

 

"I think that was my first and last time." Alex replied.

 

"Didn't you have fun today baby?" Fox asked, suddenly concerned. Alex gave him a 

brilliant smile. "I had a wonderful day Fox, really, it's just that I am more 

comfortable riding a motorbike or driving a car then trying to steer something 

that has a mind of it's own."

 

Fox chuckled. "Well after you get out of the bath, Walter wants you to take a 

nap before dinner."

 

"Walter fusses to much." Alex groused. "I am not a child you know."

 

"No, you are not a child, but you are our special lover and we both want to take 

care of you Alex. And no arguing about it either." Fox told him.

 

"Okay." Alex recalled the last time that he had deliberately provoked a fight 

with Fox. He had been bored and miserable and had taken it out on Fox, lashing 

out bad temperedly at his lover. Fox's patience had snapped and Alex had found 

himself upstairs in bed nursing a red hot bottom.

 

After that he learned to be more careful and considerate with his partners, not 

just to avoid being punished, but because he loved them both so much, he did not 

want to cause them any hurt with his own thoughtless words or actions. He still 

felt guilty about having run off in the middle of a snowstorm and nearly 

freezing to death.

 

Slowly he pulled himself out of the bath tub, Fox handed him a large fluffy 

towel. He dried himself off quickly, then went into the bedroom.

 

Fox pulled the bedclothes back while Alex pulled on a air of warm tracksuit 

pants and a tee shirt. He climbed into bed, turning over onto his side, curling 

up sleepily. 

 

With a fond smile, Fox pulled the covers up, tucking the younger man in 

securely, then popped a light but loving kiss on Alex's cheek. 

 

Eyes already closed, Alex gave him a sleepy smile. He felt warm and loved and 

secure in the huge bed, and gradually he drifted off to sleep.

 

Walter was downstairs, sitting in his favourite chair in front of the fire which 

was burning merrily in the grate.

 

He looked up as Fox walked in.

 

"Is Alex asleep?"

 

"Yeah, I just got him settled, he's exhausted poor thing." Fox sat down in the 

other chair, watching the flames. He never liked to get to close, he had never 

quite conquered his fear of fire.

 

"I want him to get plenty of rest, we have a long drive back ahead of us 

tomorrow." Walter remarked.

 

Fox nodded, they had been staying in the cabin now for nearly six weeks. They 

had wanted to try and keep Alex safe from Spender and whoever else might want to 

hurt him, and god knows, there were plenty of people that did.

 

"In one way, I'll miss the place, but in another, it will be good to get back 

home again." Fox said.

 

Walter grunted. "Alex has made terrific progress since he's been here." He 

remarked.

 

"Yes, he has." Fox agreed. "But it's still important that he still sees Jeff 

Nicholls. Alex still needs therapy."

 

"I know that." Walter replied softly. "What they did to him..." He let the words 

trail away, after all, there was nothing he could say on the subject that had 

not all ready been said, and not just by him.

 

Fox lifted his head to glance over at his obviously troubled lover.

 

"What's on your mind Walter?" He asked gently. Walter sighed, then shook his 

head.

 

"I'm just worried about taking Alex back home, where he's within reach of 

Spender and the rest of them." Walter replied. "I mean, here we can keep him 

safe, but once we get back home..."

 

"I know." Fox replied thoughtfully. "But Walter, you knew this was never a 

permanent arrangement. You knew that we would have to go back home sometime, and 

besides, it would not be fair to Alex to keep him here in the wilderness 

indefinitely, he has to be able to go back to civilization, to learn to live as 

a normal human being. Walter, we can't shelter him forever, it would be too 

consuming for us and horribly unfair to Alex."

 

Walter nodded, as much as he hated to admit it, Fox was right, Alex had to learn 

to be a whole person. The Consortium had taught Alex how to kill, how to break 

in anywhere, how to extract information and how to use it effectively, but they 

had never bothered to teach him the most basic life skills, such as being able 

to interact with other people, how to both give and receive sexual pleasure in 

bed instead of just allowing himself to be used for the enjoyment of others.

 

They had never taught him how to prepare a meal for himself that did not come 

out of a can or a packet. They had never taught him how to deal with doctors or 

car mechanics or anyone that he was likely to have to deal with in the normal 

course of life. In other words, the Consortium had quite deliberately kept him 

ignorant and dependent on them so as to insure Alex's loyalty and obedience.

 

"You are right Fox." Walter sighed. "It's just seeing Alex struggle through 

stuff that we take for granted seeing the damage that has been done to him. 

There are times that all I want to do is just take him into my arms and try to 

protect him from the world." He gave a sharp little laugh. "I know, it's sounds 

stupid and pathetic doesn't it"

 

"God no Walter, it doesn't." Fox said, Walter could hear the sincerity in the 

younger man's voice.

 

"You know, he has exactly same effect on me, there's something so innocent, so 

fragile about him..."

 

Walter smiled across at the beautiful young man sitting near him, shadows from 

the flames dancing across his thoughtful face. It was moments like this when 

Walter realized just how breathtaking his young agent and lover really was.

 

No longer able to resist. Walter got to his feet and in one large step he lifted 

Fox up off the chair and taking him into his arms, plundered the helpless man's 

mouth.

 

Fox returned his ardent kisses with passion and soon they were both laying 

stretched out on the rug in front of the fireplace, the warmth of the flames 

washing over them as they both made slow languorous love.

 

They both fell asleep naked in each other's arms in front of the fire, and that 

was the way Alex found them when he awoke a couple of hours later and came down 

into the living room in search of something to eat.

Two

The drive back to Washington was a quiet one. Alex had said little that morning 

as they had packed the van up to return home.

 

They had eaten a quick breakfast, cleaned up the cabin and had locked everything 

up. When Walter had turned the keys, locking the front door of the cabin, Alex 

had watched, leaning into Fox's arms, seeking comfort.

 

Walter realized that Alex was frightened at the prospect of returning to the 

city. He knew that Spender and the rest of them were out there, quite possibly 

waiting for him.

 

Walter smoothed Alex's long sable hair from his face, soothing him gently. "Come 

on Alex, it's time to go home now. You want to go home don't you?"

 

Reluctantly, Alex nodded. "I guess." His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

Walter and Fox had gently but firmly led him to the van and settled him into the 

backseat. Then they had headed for their long journey towards home.

 

The house as exactly as they had left it. Dana and John had kept an eye on the 

place, watering the plants, feeding Fox's fish, forwarding their mail. The Lone 

Gunmen had also called in from time to time, helping out.

 

Walter and Fox carried the bags up to the front door while Alex unlocked the 

house and walked inside. Everything was still as he remembered it, it had seemed 

so long since he had left.

 

He walked through to the kitchen, opening the cupboards, someone had stocked 

them with food. Same as the refrigerator and the freezer. There was also a 

bottle of Bordeaux and an expensive looking food hamper filled with all kinds of 

delicacies including Alex's favourite Godiva chocolates. Alex grinned, there 

were also sunflower seeds for Fox and Walter's favourite types of cheeses.

 

"Hey guys, come and look what I found!" He called. Walter and Fox joined him in 

the kitchen.

 

"John and Dana must have done this." Walter said with a smile as he lifted up 

the bottle of imported wine. "How thoughtful of them."

 

"Yeah." Fox took out the packet of sunflower seeds. "I'll call them to say 

thanks." He walked into the living room and presently, they could hear him 

talking on the phone.

 

"Well, I was going to call for pizza tonight, but it looks like we are going to 

have lamb chops instead."

Walter said as he took the meat out of the freezer. "I'll bake some potatoes and 

you can help make the salad, how does that sound?"

 

"Sounds good to me." Alex replied. Suddenly Fox reentered the kitchen, a 

thoughtful look on his face.

 

Walter turned to face him, still holding the bottle of Bordeaux. "Were they 

home?"

 

"As a matter of fact, they were." Fox replied. "I thanked them for the food and 

everything, only they didn't do it. They were not sure when we were going to get 

back home, so they thought it best not to stock any fresh food until they heard 

from us."

 

Walter frowned. "Could it have been your friends, the Lone Gunmen?"

 

"Maybe, but where would they have got the money for all of this." Fox replied, 

he was worried now, something was setting off all his alarm systems.

 

"I mean, that bottle of wine alone would have cost sixty, seventy dollars. And 

look, Godiva chocolates, truffles, imported small goods and out of season fruit. 

No, they couldn't have afforded this. Not unless they won the lottery or 

inherited a fortune from a long lost aunt or something."

 

"Call them up just to make sure." Walter said quietly. Alex was standing near 

the counter, his face had become pale and watchful.

 

"Okay." Fox went back into the living room. Walter turned to Alex, giving him a 

reassuring smile. "It probably was the Three Stooges you know." He said, forcing 

a confidence into his voice that he didn't feel.

 

Alex nodded. Then he looked down at the basket. "Wait Walter, there's a note." 

He reached over and picked it up. He read the small neat hand writing, his face 

draining of all colour. Without a word, he handed it over to Walter.

 

Dear Alex, and your friends... How we have missed you. I had hoped that we would 

be able to finish what we had started, but alas, it was not to be.

Still, I do look forward to seeing you again soon, and this time with hopefully 

no outside interference.

Please accept this little token of our appreciation.

Your as always

CGBS

 

"Spender." Walter hissed. He threw the note down onto the counter as though it 

were a poisonous snake.

 

Alex shuddered, his mouth twisted down like he had just bitten into something 

rotten.

 

Fox chose that very moment to walk back into the kitchen. "I just talked to 

Byers and as glad as he is to know that we are back, they didn't...what's 

wrong?" He stared at Walter, then Alex.

 

Walter nodded towards the note. Fox picked it up, quickly scanning the small 

elegant writing. "Shit." He ran his hand distractedly through his dark hair, 

causing it to stick up all over his head.

 

"Okay, what the fuck do we do now?"

 

"Leave it to me." Walter replied grimly. "I am going to take care of that black 

lunged son of a bitch myself. If he thinks that he can..."

 

"How!" Alex suddenly cut in, his voice anguished. "How are you going to be able 

to stop him Walter?"

 

He looked at both of them wildly, tears gathering in his green eyes. "You can't 

protect me from them! Neither of you can. They are always one step ahead. They 

knew that we were coming back today. They knew that no one would have had time 

to stock in food for us. Hell, they even know what all our favourite foods are, 

they seem to know everything about us. Jesus, how can we hope to defeat them? 

It's impossible!"

 

He finished what he was saying, panting as though he had just run a race, fist 

clenched at his side in impotent fury.

 

Both Fox and Walter allowed him to vent, they both knew how frightened he was, 

and they knew that had good reason to be. Spender had nearly tortured him to 

death, they had only just found him in time. And now with the Cancerman 

slithering back onto the scene once more, it would more than likely send an 

already unstable Alex into the stratosphere.

 

Cautiously Fox approached the trembling young man and taking great care to be as 

gentle as he could, he gathered him into his arms, rocking him back and forth, 

crooning nonsense words into his ear.

 

Alex buried his head into the hollow of Fox's neck, breathing in the other man's 

scent of aftershave and the slight tang of sweat, allowing himself to be 

soothed.

 

After a moment, Walter joined them, wrapping his arms around them both. All his 

protective instincts had come to the fore now. He knew that he would do anything 

to protect the two loves of his life. Nothing was going to threaten his family, 

his reason for living. Nothing at all.

Three

"So, you are still thinking about taking early retirement?" John Doggett asked 

as he took a sip of the coffee that Kim had brought in for both the men.

 

She had been glad to see her boss back, she had missed him more that she had 

though possible, especially after being assigned to Kersh for awhile, the man 

had been impossible to please.

 

"I been thinking seriously about it for sometime now." Walter replied. He and 

John had decided to have lunch together in Walter's office. Walter had grown to 

like and respect the newest member of the X Files, now that Dana was teaching at 

Quantico, Fox and John were now officially the X File team.

 

John nodded thoughtfully, then he said. "I would wish you would reconsider, we 

really need you around here, you know."

 

Walter's lips quirked up in a smile. "Thanks." He replied gruffly. "But right 

now, I have some really pressing issues at home, if you know what I mean."

 

"Alex Krycek." John replied with a sigh.

 

"That's right."

 

"Fox told me about what happened, the evening you three got back home." John 

replied. "The food and the hamper. Christ, it must have thrown you all for a 

loop."

 

"It sure did." Walter agreed grimly. "It hit Alex the hardest though, poor kid, 

he should not have to go through life constantly looking over his shoulder. It's 

not fair."

 

"Yeah but life is not fair." John grunted. He leaned over and picked up and ham 

and cheese sandwich.

 

"So what are you planning on doing now?"

 

Walter sighed. "I am going to have a word to the DD, put in my retirement forms, 

then I am going to go home and look after Alex, try to get him through this if I 

can."

 

"I don't envy you." John replied. "By the way, where is Alex now?"

 

"Byers, Langley and Frohike are looking after him while Fox and I are here." He 

replied. "Alex wasn't too happy with having to be baby-sat, but there was no way 

I was leaving him on his own, not with Spender still sniffing around."

 

John chuckled. "I hope he's not giving the guys too hard a time."

 

Walter smiled. "I think they can handle him okay, Alex knows that if he plays up 

too much, he'll have me to answer to."

 

With that, Walter and John finished their lunch, then John headed back down to 

the basement office.

 

Fox had just come back from investigating a possible UFO sighting a couple of 

hours drive out of the city. It had been a false lead and he was not in the best 

of moods.

 

"How did it go?" John asked as he seated himself behind the desk. He reached 

over for a couple of files.

 

"It didn't." Fox replied shortly. He flung himself down into a chair. "It turned 

out to be a wild goose chase."

 

"Sorry to hear that." John replied, although privately he wondered why anyone 

that had been abducted and experimented on by aliens would want to go chasing 

after them. After all, wouldn't one abduction be enough to last a life time?

 

Suddenly the phone rang, Fox reached over and picked it up. "Special Agent 

Mulder speaking."

 

"Yes, okay, I'll be right up." He hung the phone back up again. "That was 

Walter, he wants to see me in his office." With that, he walked over to the 

door, pulling it open.

 

John glanced up at him. "See you later."

 

Walter was pulling his overcoat on, just as Kim ushered Fox into the office.

 

"Walter, what's up?" He asked, after Kim had closed the door behind herself.

 

"I just got a call from Spender, the bastard agreed to a meeting, just him and 

me. I'm going there now." Walter informed him.

 

"You can't go on your own." Fox replied. "You need some backup, I'll go with 

you."

 

"No you won't." Walter told him firmly. "I have to go on my own. Look Fox, I 

think I know what the son of a bitch wants. I think I can make a deal with him, 

get him to leave Alex alone once and for all.

 

Fox sighed and shook his head. "Walter do you really think you can negotiate 

with him? Don't you remember when I was willing to do a deal with him, what you 

told me? The advice that you gave me? because I do. I remember. You can't make 

deals with the devil, that's what you said. You can't make deals with the devil 

because he will end up owning you body and soul."

 

Walter regarded the earnest young man, his face grave. "I know that Fox, I 

remember it all vividly, and yes, everything I said still holds true, but this 

is different. I need to see him Fox, I need to fix all this and this time for 

good."

 

Fox stared at him for a moment, his hazel eyes fixed on Walter's brown ones.

 

"I love you Walter." He said softly. "You know that don't you."

 

Walter's face softened. "I know that Fox, and I love you as well, but I need to 

do this. I need to get that misbegotten bastard out of our lives once and for 

all."

 

Reluctantly Fox nodded, he hated the idea of Walter doing this, but he 

understood the older man's need to protect what he considered was his.

 

Typical alpha male behaviour. Fox thought wryly, and Walter was definitely your 

typical alpha male all right.

 

"Okay then, but call me on my cell phone, I need to know that you are safe." Fox 

told him in no uncertain terms.

 

Walter agreed with a chuckle, then he became serious once more. "Don't worry 

Fox, it will be okay, I give you my word."

 

Fox watched as the man that he loved left the office, heading into god only 

knows what kind of danger.

 

Pushing these thoughts away, he headed back down to the relative comfort and 

security of his office.

Four

It was after six by the time Fox went to the Lone Gunmens's rundown warehouse 

where they lived and worked, putting out their paper, trying to expose 

government conspiracies, checking up on possible UFO sightings.

 

He was planning on picking Alex up, then driving back home to throw something 

together for dinner.

 

He knocked and wandered into the main part of the warehouse that served as their 

'office'.

 

Byers was working at one computer terminal, putting the finishing touches on an 

article he had written. Frohike was tinkering with something over at the far 

bench while Langley and Alex were bent over a computer, they were both playing 

Tomb Raider.

 

"Hi guys." Fox said as he sauntered over to where his sweet young lover was 

fighting off several evil looking villains.

 

"Hi Fox." Alex said absently, intent on the game he was playing. "Hang on, I'm 

nearly...oh shit!"

 

"That was your last life kiddo." Langley told him with wicked glee.

 

"Oh crap." Alex muttered. "Stupid game."

 

"Hello...I'm here...anybody." Fox said, spreading his arms. Alex looked up with 

a grin. "I said hi."

 

"And is that all I get?" Fox asked, his eyes twinkling. Alex laughed and quickly 

walked over to where the tired agent was standing and slipped his arms around 

his waist.

 

Fox angled his head down in order to kiss Alex's shapely mouth.

 

"Now that's better."

 

"As you can see, we took good care of him." Langley said, leaning against the 

bench, arms crossed over his chest. He was watching his friend and his friend's 

lover with fond amusement. It had taken the three of them awhile to be able to 

accept Fox's relationship with not only his boss, but with the one person that 

they never trusted, Alex Krycek.

 

But once they had gotten used to it, they had actually started growing fond of 

Alex, and of course they had always had a healthy respect for Walter.

 

"I appreciate it guys, thanks." Fox told them with a grin. He turned to Alex. 

"Come on, time to get going."

 

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Alex asked. "I want a rematch."

 

"Great, that means I get to kick your ass again." Langley replied.

 

"Care to make a bet on that?" Alex replied with a grin.

 

Fox smiled, pleased at the easy going bantering between the two men, who once, 

not that long ago openly loathed each other. It was good to see them finally 

getting on.

 

"We have to get going Lexi, but you can come back later on in the week if you 

like."

 

Langley grinned. "Cool, then we can play Abe's Oddessey and Resident Evil."

 

"Is that all you guys do, sit around and play computer games?" Fox asked, 

amused. Langley shrugged. "That and download porn off the net, what else is 

there?"

 

"How about cracking government conspiracies, uncovering nefarious plots to 

destroy the world? Chasing after UFO's?"

 

"We do that in our spare time." Frohike replied as he carefully placed the newly 

repaired computer component on the bench. "There." The small statured man said, 

satisfied. 

Fox sighed and shook his head, as much as he liked these guys, sometimes it 

really was like dealing with the Three Stooges.

 

After saying good-bye, Alex followed Fox out into the quiet street where the car 

was parked.

 

"Where's Walter?" Alex asked. "I thought he was going to pick me up tonight?"

 

Fox sighed, he was hesitant about telling Alex about the meeting with Spender, 

but he and Walter had agreed that what Alex needed was honesty and openness, to 

constantly lie to him, even in order to protect him, would only serve to bring 

distrust into the relationship.

 

Reluctantly, Fox told him about speaking with Walter earlier and about the 

meeting he had set up with the Smoking Man. It was painful to see the way all 

colour drained from the younger man's face. Lines of strain appeared around his 

delicate mouth.

 

"He can't go Fox, not on his own." Alex said after a moment. "Spender is 

dangerous, he'll kill Walter, I know he will." His voice rose shrilly. Fox 

reached out and took both his shoulders in a firm grasp, giving Alex a slight 

shake.

 

"Alex, calm down." Fox ordered, his sharp voice seemed to cut through the panic 

that had surfaced in Alex's luminous green eyes.

 

Alex drew in a sharp breath, then let it out with a shudder. "I...I'm sorry 

Fox." He said miserably.

 

Fox gathered the distraught man into his arms, rubbing slow soothing circles on 

his back.

 

"It's all right Lexi, you know that Walter can look after himself."

 

He felt Alex shake his head. "Not against him Fox." He mumbled miserably. "Not 

against that evil fucker."

 

Fox settled Alex into the passenger seat of the car and drove them both home. 

During the journey, Alex sat white faced and silent, worrying Fox no end. 

Privately Fox wished that Walter had decided against going to this dammed 

meeting, but he recognized the older man's need to protect the loving 

relationship that he had so carefully and lovingly built as well.

 

Finally, Fox pulled the car into the driveway. He parked the car near the garage 

and after making sure the car was securely locked, led Alex up into the house.

 

Fox settled Alex onto the couch and turned the television on, some soap was on 

and Fox let it babble away in the background. What Alex needed now was something 

to distract him, to take his mind off Walter and this dammed meeting with 

Spender.

 

"I don't know about you Alex, but I'm starving, how about I call out and get 

some Chinese huh?" Fox said. Alex did not up from the t.v screen.

 

"Sure, if you like." He replied distantly. Fox sighed, hell, this was not good.

 

"Okay then, how does some Mongolian lamb and beef in black bean sauce sound to 

you? And we can get that pork in plum sauce that you like and fried rice, oh and 

we can get some chicken chow mein for Walter when he gets back, that you could 

keep him happy I should think." He forced cheer into his voice, but Alex was 

still staring at the screen, his eyes oddly blank.

 

"Yeah, whatever."

 

Steeling himself for what he had to do, Fox's hand shot out and he gave Alex a 

sharp slap across his cheek. Alex's head rocked back his eyes widening in pain 

and surprise.

 

Fox pulled him to his feet, gathering the younger man in a hug, holding him 

firmly. At first, Alex tried to pull away, angry and frightened, but Fox held 

him tight, refusing to let go.

 

Fruitlessly, Alex struggled, but he soon realized that he was not going to be 

able to extricate himself from the stronger man's grip.

 

"You hit me." His voice was outraged. "You hit me!"

 

"I'm sorry Lexi." Fox told him, stroking the distressed man's hair. "I'm sorry 

but I had to."

 

"Why?" Fox winced at the anguish in Alex's voice. "I had too Lexi, you see, you 

weren't there, you were somewhere else and I wanted...I needed to have you back 

here with me, and now you are."

 

Alex sniffled and laid his head down on Fox's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

 

Fox rocked his Lexi, crooning nonsense words calming him down. He knew that Alex 

had been in a very bad place for a while and as harsh at it seemed, it was the 

shock of the slap that had brought him back.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby." Fox assured him. "You have absolutely 

nothing to be sorry for."

 

Just then, the phone rang. Fox popped a kiss on Alex's forehead, then he walked 

over and picked up the phone.

 

"Mulder speaking."

 

"Fox, it's me, John."

 

"Hi John, what's up?"

 

"It's Walter." John Doggett said, his voice sounded strained. "He's been shot, 

he's just been brought into the hospital."

 

"Shot, Jesus Christ." Fox said, stunned. "Which hospital?"

 

John told him. "I'll be right there." Fox hung the phone up and turned to Alex, 

who was watching him, eyes wide.

 

"Fox?"

 

"It's Walter sweetheart." Fox told him as gently as he could. "He's in the 

hospital, he's been shot."

 

Alex staggered, he looked as though he'd been punched in the gut.

 

Fox hurried over to him, putting his arm around him for support. "Alex, listen 

to me, I have to get to the hospital. I need to make sure that Walter's all 

right, understand?"

 

Alex's face had gone a horrible gray, his lips looked blue. Fox recognized the 

signs of shock immediately.

 

"Alex...Alex!" He gave him a slight shake. 

 

"It's all my fault." Alex mumbled. "It's all my fault."

 

"Alex!"

 

Alex's eyes cleared, but he still looked dreadful. "We have to get to Walter 

Fox, we have to."

 

"We will Lexi, but I have to make sure that you are going to be okay" Fox told 

him. Inside he was torn between the instinct to care for Alex and the urgent 

need to get to Walter.

 

"I...I'll be okay, but we have to go!"

 

"Alex, I want you to stay here." Fox told him firmly. "I'll call the guys, they 

can come over at stay with you while I'm at the hospital."

 

"No, I'm coming as well!" Alex cried. "You are not going to leave me behind 

Fox."

 

"You aren't in any fit state to..."

 

"I'm coming with you." Alex's eyes were flashing now, hectic spots of colour had 

crept into his cheek. "I'm not staying here, I'm coming with you!"

 

Fox stared at him for a moment, then finally relented. "Okay, but if see even a 

a hint of you flaking on me sweetheart, I'm calling Frohike, Byers and Langley 

and they will come take you straight back home. Is that clear?"

 

Alex nodded. "Okay."

Five

Both John Doggett and Dana Scully were there, they were both seated in hard 

plastic chairs, identical paper cups of coffee in their hands.

 

Fox wasted no time on niceties "Where is he?"

 

"He's in the operating theater now." Dana said. Fox could see the lines of worry 

around her finely shaped mouth.

 

"How bad is it?" Fox asked. He could feel Alex trembling beside him, he quickly 

placed his hand on the distraught man's arm, calming him.

 

"We don't know yet." This was from John. "The paramedics brought him straight 

in, they are working on him now, but no one has told us anything yet."

 

"We only just got here ourselves." Dana added. Fox nodded. "I guess all we can 

do is wait."

 

He settled Alex into a chair, his hands felt like ice, settling into a seat 

beside him, Fox took both Alex's hands between his own, chafing them to try and 

bring back some warmth.

 

Alex ran his tongue over his dry lips, try as he might, he could not stop 

shaking, it felt as though all the warmth had fled from his body.

 

John frowned slightly, he could see how bad Alex was. "How about I get you both 

some coffee?" He offered gruffly. Fox glanced up at him. "That would be great 

John, thanks."

 

He went over to the vending machine, putting some coins in a slot and he soon 

came back with two steaming cups of black coffee.

 

It tasted bitter and terrible, but it was hot, and it helped bring come colour 

back into Alex's cheeks.

 

"Ah excuse me, are any of you here about a Mr Walter Skinner?" A tall dark 

haired woman asked. She was wearing a white doctor's coat.

 

They all turned around. Fox quickly stepped forward. "Yes, I'm his partner."

 

"I see, she looked down at the clipboard she was holding. "You are...?"

 

"Fox Mulder, and this is Alex Krycek." He indicated towards Alex who had now 

risen to his feet, still clutching the cardboard coffee cup.

 

"Right, I see." She nodded. "I'm Dr Terrell well, I am sure that you will be 

happy to know that Mr Skinner has just come out of surgery. He received a 

gunshot wound to the abdomen, we managed to successfully remove the bullet and 

we also managed to stop the bleeding. He's in a stable condition and I think 

that in time he'll be able to make a full recovery."

 

Fox closed his eyes, relief washing over him, for a moment he felt dizzy, the 

floor seemed to shift under him.

 

He opened his eyes once more. "We want to see him."

 

"He's in recovery at the moment, he's still coming out of the anesthetic." The 

doctor replied. "But you should be able to see him as soon as he wakes up."

 

Suddenly John stepped forward, badge in hand. "Excuse me Doctor Terrell, we are 

with the FBI, we want to ask Mr Skinner some question in relation to the 

shooting. We just want to find the person responsible."

 

"Like I said Sir, as soon as Mr Skinner wakes up." Dr Terrell replied. "I can 

understand your need to speak to him, but you are just going to have to wait for 

a while, I'm sorry"

 

"Can we at least see him?" Alex asked stepping forward. "Please, I just want to 

see him, we won't disturb him or anything."

 

Dr Terrell looked at him for a moment, then sighed. "Very well, you may see him 

for a moment, but not one of you are to ask him anything or disturb him in any 

way? Do I make myself clear?"

 

They all agreed, the doctor nodded, satisfied.

 

"Fine, then follow me." The doctor led them down a couple of short corridors and 

soon they found themselves standing in a room filled with several large 

machines.

 

In the center was a still figure lying in the bed, a spotless white sheet pulled 

up to his chest.

 

Alex took a trembling step forward, his eyes wide and glistening with tears.

 

"W...Walter?"

 

There was no response. Walter lay as still as a corpse, the only signs of life 

came from the slow steady blips of the machines monitoring his vital signs. 

 

"Oh Jesus." Alex's voice was strangled, suddenly he turned and fled the room.

 

"Shit!" Fox turned to Dana and John. "Stay here, I'll be right back." With that 

he took off after Alex.

 

He found him in the men's room down the corridor, leaning over the toilet, 

emptying the contents of his stomach.

 

Fox waited until he was finished heaving, then he grabbed some paper towels from 

a nearby dispenser and ran them under the cold tap.

 

"There you go." Fox said as he gently used the damped paper towels to wipe the 

sweat away from Alex's face.

 

"Feeling better now?"

 

Shamefaced, Alex nodded, he refused to meet Fox's eyes.

 

Fox hooked his fingers underneath Alex's chin. "What is it Lexi?" He asked, his 

voice tender.

 

Alex shrugged, pulling away from his lovers grip. "I'm okay." He mumbled.

 

"Do you think that you can come back into the room with me? Or would you prefer 

to wait in the corridor? It's up too you sweetheart." Fox told him. Alex chewed 

at his lower lip for a moment. Then he lifted his head to face Fox, miserable 

and defiant.

 

"I didn't mean to flake out on you back there." He said, his voice trembling. "I 

didn't meant to Fox, honestly. Please don't call the guys to take me 

home...please." He was almost pleading.

 

"Okay Alex, I won't." Fox assured him. "Come on sweetheart, Walter needs us."

 

Gently he led Alex back down the corridor to Walter's hospital room. John and 

Dana were still there.

 

"There's been no change." Dana told them both, pitching her voice low to match 

the muted sounds.

 

Fox nodded. He walked over to Walter's bed, staring down at the pale wan face of 

his lover.

 

Fox had to bite down on his lips to keep from crying as he stared down at the 

man he loved lying there, so helpless looking, so deathly still.

 

Carefully he reached out to touch the cool skin of Walter's cheek. "Jesus 

Walter, what happened?" But even as he asked the question, he knew the truth. 

Spender.

 

Suddenly Walter's eyes flickered, he stared up at the concerned face of his 

lover.

 

"Fox?" He croaked. Painfully he lifted his hand up, Fox caught it, holding in 

his own, tears shimmering in his hazel eyes.

 

"It's okay Walter, I'm right here, so Alex, and John and Dana. We are all here 

with you baby."

 

"Mmmm...'Lex, is he okay?" Walter's voice was slurred, like a record that was 

being played on the wrong speed.

 

Alex crossed the room, plastering a smile that he did not remotely feel like on 

his pale, strained face.

 

"I'm here Walter." He said softly. Walter turned his head slowly to look at him. 

"Good, that's good." He whispered. Then he turned back to Fox.

 

"Setup." He whispered painfully. "Never meant to keep...meeting. Only wanted me 

there... an assassin, don't know..." He trailed off, exhausted.

 

"Spender, he sent someone to kill you?" Fox asked, he reached down, to lovingly 

stroke Walter's face.

 

"Hmmm." Walter moaned in pain, a light sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. 

"No, it was a trap, not for me...for Alex."

 

Suddenly John stepped forward, his face creased with concern. He looked over at 

Fox, his blue eyes sharp and questioning.

 

"Listen here, would you both mind letting me in on what's going on here?"

 

Fox quickly filled John in on the meeting that Walter was supposed to have had 

with the Smoking Man. John frowned, displeased at the news.

 

"It sure as hell would have been nice if someone had told me about this." He 

replied gruffly.

 

"Me too." Dana added. "Walter, what were you thinking of, going to a meeting 

with Cancerman? Without any kind of backup?"

 

Walter gave her a painful smile. "Guess I finally used the Fox Mulder style of 

investigating." He replied hoarsely.

 

Just then, the doctor entered the room. "Ah Mr Skinner, I see that you are 

awake." She walked over to the bed, quickly checking his pulse, then she turned 

to the others.

 

"I'm afraid you are all going to have to leave now. Mr Skinner needs to get some 

rest in order to make a full recovery."

 

"Wait...one moment, need to tell them something." Walter managed to get out. The 

doctor looked down at him. "Another five minutes and them I am kicking them all 

out Mr Skinner." She warned.

 

Walter nodded, then turned back to Fox. "I lied, about Spender wanting to meet 

me. It was Alex he wanted to see, bastard left a text message on the cell phone 

I was using. Only it was Alex's cell phone, not mine.

 

"My cell phone?" Alex replied, clearly puzzled. "But why did you take mine 

Walter?"

 

"Yours and mine, same colour, I grabbed yours off the sideboard by accident. 

When I realized I had your cell phone, it was too late to return home to give it 

back to you." Walter explained, struggling to get the words out. He was panting 

slightly with the effort now.

 

"So the message was for me." Alex replied numbly.

 

"That's right Alex." Walter replied. "Only I showed up at the meeting instead. 

Wasn't going to let that bastard hurt you again. Not after what he did to 

you..." Walter's eyes closed for a moment, he was at the end of his strength 

now.

 

Dr Terrell looked up at all of them, her face set in firm lines. "I am sorry but 

that is it. "I am really going to have to insist that you all come back 

tomorrow."

 

"Yes, of course." Fox replied, Walter desperately needed rest now. He bent down 

and tenderly placed a kiss on the man he loved. "See you tomorrow big guy." He 

whispered.

 

Eyes wet with tears, Alex bent down and bestowed a kiss on Walter as well. "Love 

you." He said, his voice barely audible. "Please get well, both Fox and I...we 

need you."

 

Reluctantly, the four of them left the hospital room and walked down the chilly 

corridor, out to where their cars were parked.

 

"I think we all need to talk." John said as they reached their vehicles. "Both 

of you come back to our house and we can all sit down and dammed well figure 

this thing out."

Six

Baby William was fast asleep by the time the four of them arrived at Dana's and 

John's house. The baby sitter, a sweet faced girl of sixteen greeted them as 

they arrived.

 

"He's been no trouble at all." She enthused as John paid her. "He's been a 

perfect little angel."

 

They waited until she left, her mother arriving in a Saab to pick her up. Then 

Dana made them all coffee and sandwiches which they ate in the living room.

 

"Now." John said as he settled into his favourite chair. "What's al this about a 

meeting with Spender?"

 

Fox sighed. "Remember when Walter called me up to his office, it was to tell me 

abut this meeting he said that he arranged with Spender. Only he told me that 

the meeting was supposed to be with him, not Alex."

 

"He was trying to protect me." Alex whispered, he was sitting perched on the 

edge of the chair, staring down at his hand.

 

"It's all right Lexi." Fox told him, trying to reassure him as much as he could. 

Alex's head jerked up. "No! It's not all right. Walter nearly died trying to 

protect me." Suddenly he leapt to his feet, his face twisted with a mixture of 

rage and anguish.

 

"Don't you see? The message was meant for me. I was the one that was suppose to 

meet with Spender... I was the one that was supposed to get shot, not Walter. He 

went in my place, to protect me and now he's lying in a hospital bed. I should 

be the one lying there, not him...me!"

 

"Alex." Fox quickly got to his feet. "Alex, it's not your fault, it was purely a 

coincidence that Walter grabbed your cell phone by mistake, they both look so 

similar it was easy to do, and as for the fact that Spender sent a text 

message..."

 

"But that's just it Fox, don't you see, I am a danger to you and Walter both." 

Alex stared at them all, his eyes wild. 

 

"Alex what the hell are you talking about?" Fox cried out exasperated.

 

"You and Walter, neither of you are going to be safe, not while I'm around."

 

"Alex, listen to me." Fox said, desperately trying to reason with the near 

hysterical young man. "It was Walter's decision to go to that meeting in your 

place, and it was also his decision to be less the honest about it all. None of 

this is your fault."

 

Alex backed away, shaking his head, Fox could see the tears coursing down his 

face. "This is all my fault Fox, this is all down to me now. If it hadn't been 

for me, Walter would be at home safe and unharmed." With that, he turned and 

fled from the room, he got to the front door, yanking it open and racing out 

into the cool night.

 

"Alex!" Fox raced to the door, but he was not quick enough. Alex was gone.

 

"Oh shit, where did he go?" He cried miserably.

 

"He couldn't have gotten very far." John said. "You take your car and head east, 

I'll take the mine and check uptown, one of us will find him."

 

Fox nodded, he ran his hand through his dark hair distractedly. Jesus this day 

was just getting worse and worse. First of all, Walter was shot, and now Alex 

had taken off. Christ all they needed now was a full scale alien invasion and 

the day would be complete.

 

Dana watched both the men get into their cars and head off in different 

directions looking for Alex.

 

With a sigh, she walked inside the house, closing the door behind her, hoping 

fervently that they were able to find him in time.

Seven

"No Fox, we haven't seen him at all." Byers said into the phone, aware that both 

Frohike and Langley were watching him, identical looks of concern on their 

faces.

 

Both Fox and John had spent several hour searching for Alex, but he had 

disappeared, something that he had excelled at when he was still working for the 

Consortium.

 

Finally they had to concede defeat, there was no way they were going to find 

Alex, not if he didn't want to be found. He was just too good at laying low, 

waiting until the heat was off.

 

Fox had used his cell phone to call the Lone Gunmen hoping in vain that Alex 

might have turned up there, but none of them had seen him. Fox explained about 

Walter being shot, instantly the three men were worried and upset, they all 

liked the gruff, stern AD, even before Fox had become his lover and life 

partner.

 

"We have to find Alex." Fox spoke into the cell phone. "Only I have no idea 

where he could have gone."

 

"You know if you want my opinion, I think that Alex may have gone looking for 

the Smoking Man." Byers said. "I mean after all, if he thinks that he's 

responsible for Walter."

 

"He is." Fox replied. "Only Walter wasn't the intended target, Alex was." He 

quickly filled Byers in on the text message that Walter had received on Alex's 

cell phone.

 

"Oh Christ, that's not good." Byers breathed into the phone. He glanced at the 

others who were still watching him, worried.

 

"Listen, meet us here Fox, there might be a way we can track Alex down."

 

"I'll be right there." With that, Fox hung up the phone. He turned to John. "The 

Gunmen might be able to help us locate Alex."

 

"Well, what are we waiting for then." John replied. "Let's go."

 

Byers, Langley and Frohike were waiting for them.

 

Fox and John both strode into the warehouse. "Okay, now what can we do to find 

Alex."

 

"Whoa, you guys don't waste any time do you." Langley remarked with a grin. Both 

Fox and John stared at him and the grin soon faded. "Okay, let's get down to 

business." He rubbed his hands together briskly, than sat himself down in front 

of the computer.

 

Everyone gathered around. Langley started tapping the computer keys, his fingers 

moving with nimble precision.

 

"Now what I did was hack into the FBI data base for missing persons, adding 

Alex's description and profile. I know that there's nothing on the data base on 

him, but I checked on possible connections to imprisoned or known Consortium 

personnel and came up with a couple of names."

 

"Luis Cardinale." John read out, leaning forward to see the computer monitor 

better. He turned to Fox. "That name ring any bells with you?"

 

"It sure does, that's the son of a bitch that murdered Dana's sister."

 

"Jesus." John breathed. Fox glanced at him curiously. "Dana didn't tell you?"

 

John shook his head. "No, all she ever said was that her sister had been killed, 

but she never went into details and to be honest, I didn't feel comfortable 

asking her. I didn't want to dredge any bad memories up, you know."

 

Fox nodded thoughtfully. "Well that's him, that's the man who did it." He looked 

down at Langley, who was still busy bringing up information on the screen.

 

"Can you locate him now?" He asked.

 

"Yep, I have a last known address for him right here, only it's under another 

name. Lou Casell. The police arrested him a few days ago in connection to 

another murder, but they couldn't find any real evidence so they had to let him 

go. This was the last address they had for him, whether he's still there or 

not..."

 

"And whether Alex would contact him?" Frohike added. 

 

"Yeah, I think he would try." Fox replied. "Because as far as I know, Cardinale 

stills works for the Smoking Man. Alex will probably try to contact Cardinale in 

order to find him."

 

"But would Alex be able to locate this Cardinale?" John asked. "I mean, it 

didn't look easy for Langley to do it, and he's a dammed fine hacker."

 

Langley beamed at the compliment. Fox sighed. "Yes, Langley is, but Alex is even 

better, he would have been able to get any information on anyone that he 

needed." He glanced at the deflated Langley. "Sorry buddy, but it's true."

 

"Yeah yeah." Langley agreed grudgingly although he had to admit that Alex was 

one of the best hackers that he had ever met, that was what had finally helped 

start a friendship between them, their mutual love of computers.

 

"Well, I suggest we get over to where this guy is and see if he has any 

information on Alex." John said. 

 

Fox turned to the Lone Gunmen. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate this."

 

"No problemo." Langley drawled. "I just hope you find the little rodent before 

he goes and does something really dumb, like get himself killed or something."

 

"I hope so too." Fox muttered. "I hope so too."

Eight

Alex stood in the shadows of the old apartment building. He had no idea how long 

he had been standing there for, staring up at the single lit window in the 

otherwise dark building.

 

Tracking down his old friend and co-assassin Luis Cardinale had not only been 

easy, but very informative. Luis had absolutely no qualms in telling Alex 

everything he had wanted to know. He had washed his hands of the Consortium, or 

rather what was left of it, and Spender, after he had made the decision to make 

an anonymous call to Skinner to tell him where Alex was being held and tortured.

 

Even though Luis no longer worked for Spender, he still knew where he was, 

courtesy of Marcus, and he was more than happy to tell Alex everything he knew. 

And that was how Alex found himself standing, hand shoved in the pocket of his 

battered old jacket, staring up at the window.

 

"I'm coming for you, you black lunged son of a whore." He whispered. "I'm coming 

for you and this time we settle this, and we settle this for good."

Nine

Luis was settling into his battered old easy chair, his third beer of the night 

in hand. He was just about to watch the news, when there was a sharp knock at 

the door. Sheesh, twice in one night. He thought as he drew his gun and 

approached the front door to his dingy little flat.

 

"Yeah who is it?"

 

"Luis Cardinale, open up, it's Fox Mulder."

 

Cardinale's eyes narrowed, he drew the gun up. "What do you want?"

 

"I need to know if Alex Krycek came to see you tonight?"

 

"What's it to you?" Cardinale called out suspiciously.

 

"Please Luis, I need to find him." The voice on the other side of the door 

sounded desperate.

 

"Wait there a moment." Cardinale ordered, carefully he approached the door, gun 

clutched firmly in his meaty hand. He unlocked the deadbolt and yanked the door 

open. Both Fox and John found themselves staring down the barrel of a wicked 

looking gun.

 

Without thinking both men put their hands up. Cardinale waved them inside. After 

quickly checking the hallway, he shut the door behind them.

 

"You both looking for Alex Krycek." It was not a question.

 

"That's right, we need to find him." John replied, still eyeing the gun 

dubiously.

 

Cardinale nodded thoughtfully. "He was here, a couple of hours ago, tracked me 

down somehow." He chuckled. "Told me that someone took a shot at Skinner, the 

kid was pretty cut up about it."

 

"That's right, he is." Fox replied steadily. "That's why I need top find him."

 

"He asked me where Spender was. I told him I might have an address." Cardinale 

continued. After seeing that neither man presented a threat, he tucked the gun 

back into the waistband of his trousers.

 

"Can you tell us where you sent him?" Fox asked, his patience, already frayed 

was now at snapping point.

 

"Sure, why not." Cardinale replied with a grin. "It would be nice if you let 

Alex take care of the Smoking Man once and for all, not to mention the rest of 

them."

 

"The address Luis." John said drily.

 

Cardinale told them the address, it was only a few blocks over from where 

Cardinale's flat was. Both Fox and John thanked him and turned to go. Suddenly 

Cardinale stopped them.

 

"It was me that made the call to Skinner that night you know." He informed them 

both. Fox and John turned to stare at him.

 

Cardinale nodded. "It's the truth, the way they were torturing Alex, not that I 

ever liked the little dip shit, but I dunno, I have always gone for the quick 

kill you know. Could never stomach torture." He shrugged.

 

"Just like that way you killed my partner's sister." Fox replied coldly.

 

"A mistake." Cardinale replied. "A fuckup, god knows, shit happens, right?"

 

Fox opened his mouth to say something, but felt a sharp tug on his arm. It was 

John.

 

"Come on, we don't have time for this." He hissed. Fox sighed, he was right. 

Without another word, they left the dingy flat and headed back out to the car.

Ten

Finally Alex decided to make his move, silently, moving with the lithe grace of 

a cat, he entered the run down building. Slowly he made his way up the flight of 

stairs to the very top apartment.

 

He could see the light shining under the door and he smiled. Carefully he tried 

the knob, it turned easily, as though he were expected. Suddenly all his sense 

went into red alert. Something was not right here. Could Luis have called 

Spender, let him know that a certain ex-assassin was on his way over to him a 

little visit. It was possible. Alex never did trust Cardinale, never did and 

never would.

 

Still he was here now, and if Spender did managed to kill him, what the fuck, at 

least he would never have to live with the fact that he could ever be the cause 

of the two men he adored being hurt because of him.

 

He slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside the dimly lit room. A hunched 

figure was sitting by the window, staring out onto the quiet street below.

 

Alex quickly glanced around, taking the room in. Except for some battered pieces 

of furniture, the room was empty.

 

"Ah, Alex, dear boy, come in." The figure did not turn around, he stayed in the 

same position, staring out of the grimy window.

 

Alex approached him, never taking his eyes off the seated figure. He walked 

around to face him, then stopped. "Spender?"

 

The Smoking man gave him a cold smile, his eyes raking over him speculatively. 

"I am so glad that you could join me here Alex." He said. He drew on the 

cigarette that he held between his fingers.

 

"You look awful." Alex replied, and it was true, Spender's face had taken on a 

sickly yellowish cast, his blue eyes were rheumy. His face was sunken and he 

looked as though he had lost a great deal of weight.

 

"I am dying Alex." Spender replied. "Cancer." He chuckled. "Ironic isn't it 

really when you think about it."

 

Alex nodded thoughtfully. "I can seem to bring myself to say that I'm sorry, 

especially since you tried to have me killed."

 

"Yes, you were supposed to get my message, a cleverly worded little piece that 

should have brought you running, only Skinner turned up instead, now why do you 

suppose what that?"

 

"Because Walter was in a hurry and grabbed the wrong cell phone on his way out 

the door, that's why." Alex replied. "He got the message that was meant for me."

 

"And it seems that he got the bullet that was meant for you." Spender observed. 

He glanced up at Alex, his watery eyes as sharp as ever.

 

"Why Spender?" Alex burst out suddenly. "Just tell me...why?"

 

Spender's lips quirked up in a humourless smile. "Why not?"

 

"You fucking monster." Alex replied, he stood, fist clenched at his side. 

Spender chuckled. "Oh don't be so melodramatic Alex." Spender told him. "You 

know the way the game is played, don't you. After all, you were trained to serve 

us, trained by Lucas Barrett no less. You should know the rules by now."

 

"There are no rules." Alex replied bitterly. Spender beamed at him as though 

Alex was a slow student who had just learned a difficult lesson.

 

"Why that's right Alex. There are no rules and that is what makes it all the 

more interesting."

 

Alex's face twisted as though he'd tasted something rotten. "You bastard." He 

hissed. "I am truly going to kill you." He took a step forward, his eyes blazing 

with hate.

 

"Oh I don't think so." Spender said, his voice calm as always. Suddenly the door 

flew open. Alex spun around, startled.

 

Both Fox and John were standing in the doorway, guns drawn. Spender did turn 

around then, his smile never wavering.

 

"Gentlemen, please come in."

 

Fox walked over to where Alex was standing. "Are you all right Alex?" He asked, 

his voice low with a mixture of concern and anger. Wordlessly, Alex nodded.

 

Fox stared down at Spender, his eyes flicking over him, noting with a cool 

clinical detachment, the older man's condition, he could see straight away that 

Spender was suffering with something terminal.

 

"I should arrest you on the attempted murder of Assistant Director Walter 

Skinner." Fox said. Spender shrugged. "I really don't see what the point would 

be in that Agent Mulder, after all, you could never make any charge stick now 

could you."

 

"Fucker." Alex hissed.

 

Fox leaned his face close to Spender's, whispering in his ear. John watched him, 

his face impassive.

 

"If you are dying old man, then do the world and everyone in it a favour, do it 

quick."

 

With that, Fox grasped Alex by the arm and led him from the shabby flat. Without 

a glance backward, John followed.

 

Spender did not turn his head to watch them leave, instead he lit another 

Morley, inhaling the fragrant smoke deep into his sick lungs. Then he settled 

deeper into the chair, a chilling smile on his wasted face.

Eleven

It had been over two weeks since Alex's confrontation with the Cancerman. He was 

sitting perched on the hospital bed, watching while Walter opened the gift that 

Alex had bought him earlier that morning.

 

Walter smiled as he unwrapped the book that Alex had got for him. Walter smiled 

at him, genuinely pleased. It was one of John Grisham's latest novels.

 

"Thanks Alex." He said warmly. Smiling, Alex leaned over and kissed Walter 

deeply on the mouth.

 

"I'm glad you like it." Alex replied. Just then Fox entered the room, he was 

holding two cups of coffee, he handed one of the cardboard cups over to Alex, 

who accepted.

 

"I just spoke to the doctor, she said that you'll be getting out of here in the 

next few days." Fox said. Walter nodded. "Thank god." He replied fervently. "I 

hate hospitals."

 

"Don't worry Walter, when they let you out, Fox and I will take good care of 

you." Alex promised.

 

"And I hear that Fox has been taking good care of you." Walter replied, one 

eyebrow raised. Alex blushed and looked down at his good hand.

 

"He's hardly let me out of his sight." He complained. 

 

"That's right." Fox replied grimly, he shot a stern glance over at the blushing 

young man. Ever since the night that Fox and John had managed to track Alex down 

to Spender's lair, he had not let the younger man out of his sight for a minute.

 

And when he was unable to be with Alex, he would call the Lone Gunmen, or Dana 

and John to sit with him. Alex had hated every minute of it, he felt like no one 

trusted him any more, but then he realized how frightened Fox had been when he 

had taken off.

 

"I told Fox that I wouldn't disappear again, but he doesn't believe me." He said 

to a smiling Walter.

 

"It serves you right Alex." He replied, his voice loving but firm. "You should 

never have gone looking for Spender that night, not after he tried to have you 

killed. It was a stupid and dangerous thing to do, you know that."

 

Alex's face grew even redder. "I said I was sorry." He mumbled, embarrassed now, 

he hated being told off, no matter how gently, it made him feel like a little 

kid.

 

"Well, this little incident has definitely made my mind up for me." Walter told 

them both. "As soon as I am up on my feet, I am putting in for retirement. This 

is last time I am going to get shot and end up in some dammed hospital bed and 

that's that."

 

"That sounds fair to me." Fox replied with a grin. "Just don't go chasing off 

after anymore messages, that's all."

 

"The trouble was, I thought that I would have been able to corner Spender, shit 

I should have known it was a trap." He shook his head at the folly of what he 

did.

 

"The trap that was laid for me, actually." Alex replied. "Spender wanted me 

dead, simple as that, you just happened to show up by accident."

 

"I know Alex, and I also know that you have been letting it eat you up inside, 

and that has to stop." Walter replied. "Look, we knew that Spender was going to 

try something after we got that dammed food hamper. I should have been more 

careful after all, I was the one that took the risk, chasing off after that 

dammed text message the way I did."

 

"I would have done the exact same thing." Alex replied. "So would I." Fox added 

with a grin.

 

Walter sighed and shook his head. "Well I guess the one thing we can agree on is 

from here on in, we all exercise a little more caution, Hmmm?"

 

They all agreed, just then a nurse stuck her head around the door. "I'm sorry 

gentlemen but visiting hours are over, you'll both have to come back tomorrow.

 

Fox turned to Walter, a look of fondness on his face. "See you tomorrow big 

guy." Both he and Alex kissed their lover good-bye. Walter watched them both 

leave, Fox's arm around Alex's shoulders. A smile filled with love and warmth 

touched the broad handsome face of the gruff AD as he watched them leave, 

marveling and not for the first time at his incredible luck having such two 

extraordinary creatures in his life.

 

He sighed and settled back against the hard pillows, opening the book that Alex 

had given him, he started to read, but inside, he was counting the hours until 

he would see the two loves of his life again.

 

 

The End Of Part Nine


End file.
